


5SOS Preference: He has a nightmare that you leave him

by orphan_account



Series: 5sos Preferences [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hugging, Kissing, Love, Multi, Nightmare, Other, cute relationship, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has a nightmare that you leave him :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	5SOS Preference: He has a nightmare that you leave him

**Luke:**

_'I love you.'_

He offered the small, yet profound statement intothe midnight air, darkness surrounding the both of you as the coldchill sent a sharp shiver down your spine. His hand held tightly ontoyours, providing a mixture of warmth and comfort as his now dilatedpupils continued to intently watch your every move. All you could dowas dip your head downwards slightly, unable to comprehend what wasgoing on. He could see the pity, but was wondering if he deserved it, or whether it was worth it.

_'It hurts..how much I love you.'_

He offered again, wanting to pull you into his warm grasp, but he knew that it wouldn’t change anything. And bitterly taking your hand out of his touch, you looked up at him with a monotone expression. You don’t want him anymore.

_**'I don't think it matters anymore.'** _

The disappointment was evident in your voice, eyebrows furrowing slightly as the previous statement continued to whirl around your mind, a slight pounding occurring in the side of your head. The thought of you not wanting him anymore was like a sharp pain to his chest: a painful stab that continued to leave his heart in a wounded ache. He wanted you so bad. Every physical feature, every mental feature, everything. And here it was, disappearing by the second as the awkward distance continued to grow. He was desperate. He couldn’t let you go for someone else. With pleading blue eyes, he pulled you into his embrace and kissed your dearly, pouring every ounce of his love into this, not wanting to let go. Your head shook in disappointment, looking up at him with a slight disgust before walking backwards. Your figure distanced into the foggy abyss of the late night, leaving his heart shattered. His body awoke with a cold sweat along his forehead, the pounding of his heart clearly audible as he reached for your arm, body instantly relaxing from the warmth you provided him with. The anxiety that pierced through his chest instantly depleted, cursing slightly as he saw your body shuffle uncomfortably through the bed sheets.

_**'What was that for?'** _

Although you spoke with a clear annoyed tone, those four words sounded like heaven to him. With your chest tightly pressed against his, he pressed his slightly damp lips against yours, revelling in your touch as his hands gently weaved through the strands of your hair.

_'I had a nightmare and I need you to hear it.'_

**Ashton:**

_'What. Why now?'_

Pain was etched in his eyes as he continued to question what went wrong, desperate to not let you go, confused as to why you wanted this. You want to leave him, and everything that you’ve worked for, behind. You want to leave when he needed you the most. You were the drug he was addicted to, and he was losing his main fix. His body is leaning harshly towards you, hurt written across his now vulnerable features as the smile his lips always provided was now pressed into a cold straight line. He winced slightly from the low pain, similar to that of a stab wound as it continued to spread. It hurt. Thinking that he wasn’t enough for you, pushing him away even further as he saw the familiar sad form in your eyes. It was what he would see in only these moments where time seemed to slip away and all you could do was cling to him, never wanting to let go. When your lips were pressed against his in a tight hold: the only thing that would calm the burning sobs that would scrape your lungs, letting out thick grasps of sorrow that would only be cured by his touch. But you don’t want that anymore, and it’s killing him slowly, the oxygen in his lungs depleting painfully. You didn’t want him to kiss your fingertips, and you didn’t want him to whisper sweet nothings into your ear, whilst he held tightly onto your body as he lulled you to sleep. And suddenly he wants to, his green orbs pleading for attention. The tears finally slipped down his cheek as you told him that he needed to let you go, desperation evident as he continued to plead for your attention.

_**'I know you'll leave me again, and now suddenly you care?'** _

Your monotone voice shattered the silence, the events now finally cumulating in his mind. And with your suitcase at the front door, and a bag draped across your shoulder, you gave him a final head shake of dismay. A new life without you was waiting for him. But before that came for him, his eyes wide in fear, muttering 'no no no' as he reached for his phone, desperate to hear your voice. His hand reached out to grasp your touch in the darkness, but to no avail as he became accustomed to the small bunk to which he was confined to. The now eery sound of a ring gave him strong shivers, worry washing over his body before relief finally relaxed him.

_**'Ashton what's wrong?'** _

**Calum:**

He’s yearning, and it’s becoming more painful by the second; a stab wound in his heart intensifying. But maybe it’s because your head is gently placed on his shoulder, his muscular arms wrapped around your body and providing you with a relaxing warmth. He can remember you doing that to him, and how heavenly it felt. The warmth against his tan skin, hands weaving through his raven locks softly whilst he protected you with his built biceps. The euphoric feeling that clouded his mind when his lips were pressed against yours, every worry and everything fading into a loose blur. The way his favourite band shirts looked on your body, desperate to rid of it when he returned from a hectic day. He craved the sharp tingle you always gave him when he simply looked at you, admiring every single one of your features with great intent. Mouth always ajar from the breath he could never catch, just from you. And the reason that it’s yearning is because he can’t do that anymore. The memories he made, he was desperate to keep. But they were slowly beginning to vanish, just from the thought of you sharing the love and desire you shared for each other. He doesn’t get the love he craves. It’s only been a few days and he’s breaking apart, each seam ripping, his eyes heavy and droopy. The plump skin of his lips that you loved to kiss, now lifeless and chapped, permanently formed in a straight line as he would always shake his head in denial, refusing to believe that it has come to this. He wants to kiss you again, and apologize for every harsh word that had escaped him lips, and to make you smile in that way he adored. And he’s waiting now, because you will come back, he’s sure of it. He’s also sure when you do that he’ll fix it. But the only thought of hope he had is now breaking in front of him, as he watches the lips he truly craved, touch the skin of another man. The tears that were threatening to pour out of his eyes streamed down his face rapidly, tightly pulling at his hair as he continued to wonder where he went wrong. With cloudy vision, he felt his balance begin to shake before he fell on his knees. However, once his jean-clad kneecaps hit the solid concrete, a sudden pounding of his heart woke his entire body. A cold sweat was evident throughout his body, as the touch of your hand against his chest calmed him immediately. Your body curled against his, clutching tightly as he watched your sleeping figure.

 _ **'I'm not going anywhere Calum. Don't you dare think that.'**_ You whispered, loud enough for only him to hear and congest.

**Michael:**

His gasps are uneven and his breath was out of sync, his body engulfed in a strong wave of anxiety, increasing by the second as his grip on your waist continued to tighten, the wetness of his face from a rush of tears represented on the damp grey material of your t-shirt. The dream is running ramped throughout his mind, panic caught in a large lump in his throat, causing his adams apple to bob frantically in worry.

_'Why love? Don't push me away'._

The cheeks of his alabaster skin flushed red, matching his chapped pink lips that he continuously licked out of pure confusion.

_**'Michael stop it.'** _

And you felt the tight grip leave your waist, his arms moving away from your body as you took a cautious step back. His eyebrows were furrowed, fatigued eyes meeting with yours, the fairness of his smooth skin now emphasising the purple shadows that accompanied his pleading green eyes. You deny the offer he had: his open arms now drooping at his sides as you continued to deny, just wanting this over with. Michael felt cold, knowing that something went wrong in the period that the two of you were together, as if he lost you. But he doesn’t want to step down. He started to move closer to you, slowly. The calloused pad of his index finger lightly pulls against your chin, lifting your face to meet with his unwavering eyes. It was as if he was going to kiss you, so you duck away from his pleading lips, that now formed a pout, his heart continuing to deny what was happening, hoping that in a year, events like this would never happen ever again. The monotone expression you showed was enough to wake him up, desperately hoping that you’re lying in bed next to him. That the pictures he imagined in his mind was a feeling he would never experience again. Regardless of the fact that it is now 1am, his mind wouldn’t fall into another slumber peacefully until he saw your loving presence. The person he needed the most. His eyes scanned the pitch black room, looking frantically until he saw your body, peacefully resting in a slumber with your body curled against his. His eyes were shocked that you were still with him, and he immediately needed express the relief. The absolute joy from knowing that you were still lying next to him, in the flesh. He layered kisses everywhere on you, silent‘thank you’s’ causing you to stir under his affection. When he realised he’d woken you, his tears wet against your skin as he dotted your eyes, lips and entire face.

 _'Never leave me.'_ He begged, continuing to press kisses across your cheeks.


End file.
